


Sunny Day

by ShadowStrabi



Series: Bumbleby Week 2018 [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake is such a cat, Breakfast in Bed, F/F, Kissing in the laundromat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowStrabi/pseuds/ShadowStrabi
Summary: Day 7: The first kissA continuation of Day 6





	Sunny Day

_The next morning...._  
    When Yang opened her eyes, sunlight filtered in through the window. The wrath of the storm has already passed. Slipping out from underneath the covers, she shuffled to the restroom and began to clean up, splashing cold water on her face to wash away the sleepiness. Once she finished brushing her teeth and taming her wild hair, she came back out and noticed Blake pawing feebly at her side of the bed, no doubt trying to find the lack of warmth.  
     _That's extremely cute...like really cute!!_ Yang thought to herself, taking the time to observe for awhile longer. First the faunus tentatively reached out with a hand, feeling around the empty right side. Mewling as a kitten would when it wants attention, she pawed some more before letting out another feeble whimper, almost pleading for the warmth to come back. _D'awwww!! So adorable!!_  
    Smiling and squealing to herself, the blonde hurriedly ran out to get breakfast from the cafeteria and came back with two trays full of food; the sounds of her stomach in protest would have waken anyone out of slumber, that was just how hungry she was. Closing the door quietly with a foot, she placed her loot down and went over to the left side of the bed in four strides. While she was gone, Blake wrapped the blankets around herself into a make-shift cocoon to keep warm; only her two cat ears were sticking out and her hair splayed out on the pillow.  
    “Blake, wake up.” Yang whispered gently into the cat ears, blowing hot air on them and making them twitch. The faunus grumbled something incoherent and moved to burrow deeper underneath the pillow, covering her head entirely to shelter her ears from the blonde. Yang laughs quietly and made another attempt by nudging Blake's shoulder. “Wakey, Wakey eggs and Blakey. I didn't really know what you like to eat in the morning, so I tried to get a variety of stuff for breakfast.”  
    “Mmmmm...what time is it?” came the sleepy verbal response and tired eyes looked up expectantly at the blonde from a small hole in the covering. _'Blakey'....is that a nickname Yang just made for me? Sounds kinda cute..._  
    “It's Saturday, and current time is six-thirty in the morning. The cafeteria was open by six, so lucky me I was first in line to grab stuff. We still have our clothes to wash, and I'm sure none of us want to continue walking around in these pajamas. Besides, don't you have some plans for the rest of the day?”  
    “...no, not really. I'm free all day today.” The girl removed the blanket and sat up, smothering a wide yawn by covering her mouth with a hand. Then she went about stretching out her muscles until she heard a satisfying pop. “I was...yesterday, I was just going back to my dorm when it rained. I already accomplished everything I needed to.”  
    “Lucky you, I still got things to finish up.”  
    “What were you doing all day yesterday?” Blake asks as she slipped out of bed through the unoccupied right side, sauntering towards the restroom to relieve herself.  
    “Ummm...well, my Friday night routine consists of staying in my dorm to play games after class, going out to eat with my little sister for lunch, then going to the gym to work out, and finally visiting a friend at the bar for a nightly drink. And may I recommend that his Strawberry Sunrise is a killer? It's simply the best!” Yang had been tallying off the events with her fingers, much to the amusement of the raven-haired beauty who turned to look at her from over her shoulder. “And that's about it!! I got caught in the rain on the way back and hunkered down here. That's how I met you.”  
    “So, frankly speaking you goofed off...besides going to the gym to work out.” Blake smirked, leaning lightly against the door frame. “But yeah, that's exactly how we met.”  
    “Blake, what would...what would have happened if we didn't met last night?” asks Yang just as the raven-haired girl was about to close the door. “Speaking hypothecially, but also for curiosity’s sake.”  
    “I would have either looked for some place else to stay or...” The hand that held the door knob tightened briefly, amber eyes flashing with what appeared to be sadness from Yang's point of view. She couldn't tell. The faunus took a deep breath and smiled. “Well, it seems as though our encounter was a fated one. And I wouldn't want it any other way.”  
   _Me neither. I wouldn't change our meeting for the world._ Yang thought, watching the door close with a click. While Blake got ready, the blonde went about making the bed and moving the table so the two could eat and watch a little television that was mounted into the wall. There was no set time for check out, but Yang figured the faster they washed their clothes, the faster they would be able to leave.  
    “Oh?  The Four Maidens is one of my favorites when I was a kid. A classic tale.” The blonde glances up after surfing through the channels to see Blake making her way back, now alert and hungry for some breakfast.  
    “No way, it's been mine since forever! My sister and I would watch it religiously no matter what time of day it was.”    
    “Looks like we have a lot more in common than we originally thought.” Yang smiles, scooting over for Blake to sit. They sat together like old friends, laughing where appropriate and the such, having a grand old time. Then at some point during the show, Yang noticed the amber eyes honing in on the salmon perched on a bagel – the cream cheese spreading already seeping into the meat and making it much more flavorful – left untouched on her tray.  
     “Do you want that.” The blonde asks, and immediately Blake looks away somewhat guiltily.  
    “I-I-I couldn't possibly take it from you!” She stammers, her cheeks inflamed with a blush. “It's on your tray so, you eat it.”    
    “How about we trade?” Yang offers, holding out the bagel with the fish on top like it was an offering. “I'm not overly enthusiastic about sea food anyway.”       
    “Then...you can have this cream puff then.” Blake picked up a fluffy, golden-colored ball that was oozing some white liquid from the pores. “It's a little too sweet for my taste.”  
    “Done!” They swapped food items and came away happier than ever before. When they had finished eating and shutting off the television, Yang went into the bathroom and dragged the hamper out. Hefting it over her shoulder like it was no big deal she made her way to the door. Just as she was about to turn the knob, the faunus stopped her, a look of concern etched on her face.  
    “You can't go out just yet.” She told Yang before the blonde could open her mouth to ask what was wrong. “You got a little something on your face.”  
    “Hmm? I do? Where?” Yang asks, tilting her head in questioning.  
    “Hold still. I'll get it for you.” Blake reached out with a hand, using an index finger to swipe the remnants of cream off the corner of the blonde's mouth when she devoured the cream puff. Then, in one fluid motion, her tongue licked the finger clean from bottom to the tip. “There, now you look presentable.”  
    “T-Thanks!” Yang couldn't help the heat rising to her face after watching Blake lick the creamy residue off her own finger, naughty images flashing through her mind like the presentation slides in class. _Hot damn!!_  
    “Let's go then.” The faunus opened the door, flashing a knowing smile over her shoulder. The room key was safely tucked away in one of her pockets. “Those clothes aren't going to wash themselves.”

* * *

 

_In the laundromat...._  
    The two girls found the room with ease, a medium-sized area near the back end of the hotel. It was secluded and not many people would be able to hear anything...besides the rooms that were close to it. Large walls on either ends with four machines – two washers and two dryers– lined up perfectly along the far wall. The two figured that because of the limited space, there were only room for four. There was a note on the wall that they noticed: apparently the machines didn't need coins, they just needed tell the owner and the charge would be added to the total amount when they checked out. Other than that, it's a pretty nice place during the day and perhaps a pretty shady place during the night.  
    “You didn't bring much clothing did you?” Yang asks, setting the hamper down between them. She had tied her hair up into a ponytail because it was a little humid and sticky.    
    “Nope. Everything you see there was all I brought.” Blake nodded her head, her long hair also pulled back and structured into a high bun. “Thank god my parents bought me a waterproof case for money. That rain would have ruined everything.”  
    “Rats, I totally forgot to check my own wallet.” The blonde groans loudly like a wounded animal, drawing both hands down her face. “I'm sure I have a few spare bills, but the rest is in cards.”  
    “Don't worry so much, we'll make it through. Wet cards can be dried easily, wet bills on the other hand...not so much.” Blake assures her with a ghost of a smile. They quickly set about separating the dark-colored clothes from the light-colored clothes – therefore some of their clothes are bundled together – then they put in the detergent for both and closed the lids.  
    “And...there! That should do it.” After setting the knobs correctly, Yang pressed the start button on both machines. They hummed to life, filtering in water and the soap suds began to rise much to their delight. “Shouldn't take long since our loads aren't much."  
    “Yang, may I give you something while we wait?”       
    “Hmm?” The blonde looks up from where she had been leaning lazily against one of the dryers, arms folded across her chest and her eyes alight with interest. “Uhh, sure! What is it?”  
    “Close your eyes.”  
    “Why?”       
    “Because it's a secret, and my surprise can only be giving that way.” The blonde arched a very skeptical eyebrow, making the faunus roll her own eyes in exasperation. “C'mon. Do you or do you not want your surprise?”  
     _What game is she playing at? I have a sneaky suspicion she's up to something...but I also wonder what that surprise is. Guess it couldn't hurt to play along._ “N-No, no. I want the surprise.” Yang stood firmly on both feet, closes her eyes and keeps them like that until told otherwise. “Alright, I'm ready when you are....will your surprise bite?”  
    “Maybe.”  
    “Blaaake!”       
    “I'm kidding, there's no biting involved. Keep your eyes closed, no peeking. We did a lot of that yesterday night, so I'm being very serious this time around.”  
    “Yeah yeah, thanks for the reminder.” Yang stated with a sigh before adding, “But I don't hear you complaining about our little sneak peeks. I bet you loved what you saw, hence the really red cheeks when I looked at you.”  
    “I can say the same for you. I saw the way you looked at my ass. Don't you dare try and deny that statement.”    
    “I mean, what can I say in my defense? You have a beautiful pair of cheeks.”  Blake snorts in laughter at the statement, watching the corners of Yang's mouth turn up into a smile too. “I'm serious! You have a beautiful ass.”  
    “I thank you for your honesty.”  
    “What do you think of mine?”  
   _You have a great ass, too._ “Are your eyes shut tight?” Blake huffs, trying to quell the heat in her cheeks. “I'd hate to use tape to keep your eyelids shut.”  
    “They are, I promise! There's no need for the tape! ….wait, do you even have tape?” Yang pouts, but felt something soft covering her eyes. She's felt this material before and realizes that it was Blake's hand; she couldn't care less to which hand it was, the only thing that matters was that it was Blake's hand and it was really soft and sleek. “Blake, why is your hand over my eyes?”  
    “Just as an added precaution to make sure you aren't cheating, basically your 'tape'. I'm sure a prankster quite like yourself have a lot of tricks up your sleeves, so I can't risk you blowing up your own surprise.”  
    “Hmph! Okay okay, but they really are closed.” The blonde makes a grumble in the back of her throat in protest, but waits patiently. She was eager and felt Blake press a little closer to her. Nothing happens over the next few minutes, Yang's heart began beating anxiously within her chest. Finally she asks, “Blake? How much longer?”  
    “Just a little bit more.” One of the feline ears perked up when the machines chimed simultaneously, signaling that the clothes were ready to be thrown into the dryer. “Yang, I'm going to remove my hand for a bit. But don't you dare look, okay?”  
    “Was that the clothes? Are they done?” Yang asks, feeling the hand lift away from her eyes. “Let me help.”  
    “I got it under control. It won't take long.” The faunus maneuvered her set of clothes first, throwing them into a dryer along with one or two scented sheets. Then she moved Yang's batch to an adjacent dryer, throwing in one or two scented sheets. Closing the lids, she set the timer and pressed the start buttons.  
    “Wow, that was pretty fast.” The blonde mused as she heard the machines run smoothly, feeling the hand lay back over her eyes like a blanket. She could almost smell the scented fragrance coming from the skin. “It was like you never left.”  
    “I told you it wouldn't take long.”  
    “......well, now can I open my eyes?”    
    “You gotta wait.”  
    “But I've had them closed since the clothes were placed in the washer, and then I had them closed when you transferred them into the dryers....so, what about now?”  
    “Not yet. Be patient.” Blake couldn't help but smile, seeing the look of annoyance and frustration cross the blonde's face. After five more minutes passed, she says, “Yang, you really are cute when you're told to wait.” Then she removed her hand and giggled. “That's it. You can open your eyes now.”  
    “Ehhhhhhh?” Yang blinked as if she had been slapped in the face or doused by a glass of ice cold water, looking at the faunus as dryers chimed together. Since the loads weren't large, it didn't take long for them to finish their duty. Blake smirked triumphantly as she promptly fished out her belongings and began to fold. “That's it?!”  
    “Mmhmm.”  
    “You serious?” The blonde opened up her machine and bent over to fish the articles of clothing out, folding everything so it'd make moving a lot easier.  
    “When am I not?”    
    “But I was, you said....Blake!! That's so mean! I can't believe you just did that! What kind of surprise is – mmph!!” Yang stopped her rant when a pair of lips pressed up against her own; the laundry long forgotten as the two of them stood by themselves in the small room. She felt a slender hand snake its way up her neck, taking refuge among the luscious jungle of the golden mane. Yang attempted to make a sound but only to find her tongue having a duel with another. They were both a little inexperience, but it ended with Blake being victorious and dominating.  
    However, the faunus wasn't that mean spirited. She allowed Yang to dominate her and get a taste of what it felt like to be victorious. The raven-haired beauty wrapped her other arm around the blonde's neck, standing a little on her toes so she wouldn't add too much pressure. Yang for her part, wrapped her arms around the slender waist and angled her head down, pulling the faunus' body close to her.  
    “There, are you happy now? That was for last night.” Blake murmurs as she drew back, looking into the dazed lilac orbs as a single strand of saliva created a bridge between their lips. “If it weren't for you getting that bath ready, I would've gotten really sick; I was out in the rain longer than I intended to. When I followed you in, it had already been at least an hour since I got soaked. Menagerie isn't a place that has cold and wet weather, so I get sick easier than others at the slightest change. So, the real surprise...was the kiss. I wanted to give it to you... because you saved my life.”  
    “Oh...eheheheheh, I just thought a warm bath was the best coarse of action. You were actually pretty cold when I checked your temperature.” Yang blushes, grinning broadly at the fact that she saved Blake's life. Then she tentatively lifted a hand to touch her own lips, stating shyly, “....Blake, I just wanted you to know that...that was my first. Does this mean you, um...”  
    “Yeah...I like you, Yang. A lot, more than what friends would feel between one another. Besides...that was my first, too.” The girl looks away, blushing a rosy pink and her ears folded towards the side. “Do you...feel the same way as I?”  
    “I do feel the same way, Blake.” Yang says after taking a long slow breath, watching the little feline ears perk up in attention. The taste of Blake's lip balm was still evident on her own, and she couldn't help but take another swipe with her tongue. It tasted like the sweet necter dripping straight from a honeycomb. “This feeling I get when I'm near you, it's more than I could ever put into words.”  
    “You charmer.” Laughing, the two of them grabbed their folded clothes and towels before high-tailing it back to their room to change; the hamper had been folded in half and safely tucked away underneath Yang's arm. When they arrived, they sorted out the clothes so they wouldn't end up wearing each other's clothing by mistake - although Yang begged to differ, and Blake responded with a slap to the arm. Once that was done and they tossed the borrowed clothing into the hamper which had been placed back where it belonged, they did a final sweep of the room.  
    They lifted up the blanket, looked behind pillows, and opened up the bathroom cabinets and closets to make sure they didn't leave anything behind. Seeing as everything was proper, and leaving a few bills on the table as tip for the cleaning crew, they headed to the front for check out. The other residents were just about to grab breakfast when the two girls made their way to the front, the owner sitting behind the counter flipping through the morning paper.  
    “I take it you ladies had a wonderful evening?” The owner asks, looking up as Yang placed the key on the counter and Blake placed a stack amount of money to go with it as payment. “O-Oh, you two are too kind, but this is a little much for just one room alone.”  
    “Take it as a gratitude from the both of us for renting out a room. And we also washed our clothes in the laundromat, so this amount is no big deal! Thanks for the room!” Bidding good bye to the owner, the two of them walked out to clear skies and a bright sun. Remnants of puddles and moisture on the leaves and blades of grass, were some of the indication that it had rained.  
    “Somehow it feels as though yesterday's storm was one of those freak accidents.” Blake murmurs as she looks around, feeling the cool air blow around them. Glancing up, she held out a palm to catch a droplet from the rooftop, watching the liquid catch a sliver of the sun's rays.  
    “Yeah...I get exactly what you're saying.” Yang says before looking at the girl standing by her side. “You know, I know this really awesome place we can go to, a garden of sorts.” She got a curious expression out of the faunus, and promptly folded her arms behind her head. “What? After a good rain like last night, I'm sure a walk in the park would be very rewarding, and this breeze feels amazing. Not too hot, not too cold, it is just right. Unless of course...you don't want to accompany me.”  
    “That's not it, I just thought you had things to take care of today.” Blake told her. “Why the sudden change in plans?”  
    “Lets just say an opportunity has presented itself, and I don't want to pass it up. Don't worry, I'll get my other things to do, but this is a top priority.” Unfolding her arms, the blonde reached out with her left hand and laced their fingers together, holding the sleek hand within her own. Blake glances down at their held hands, an unreadable expression crossed her face before her eyes lit up with understanding. “So? What do you say?”  
    “I say yes,” She squeezed Yang's hand with confidence, a move that made both their hearts flutter within their chests. “...it might as well be a date then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Missed the opportunity to write the bees kissing in the warm pile of laundry. Oh well!


End file.
